Anger
by AmyJ10
Summary: He's such an asshole, he's a selfish asshole...


**Sooooo...I was angry, and this is what happens lol!!**

**Thank you SO much to Chelsea, Lauren and Brit! Wouldn't have finished this if it wasn't for you xx**

**This is something new for me, I'd love to hear what you think x x**

She's so angry.

She's so angry, she feels as though she's about to implode. She can't explain it and she can barely understand it but she so god damn angry. She never does this, she never waits for everyone to leave before changing into her gym clothes and pummeling the punch bag in the precinct gym. She hates punching bags, she hates punching...hell, she hates everything and she doesn't know what else to do, so she punches.

How could he be so fucking stupid? _Punch._ What was he thinking? _Punch._ Had he lost his tiny mind? Punch.

She'd left her date, Andrew, as soon as Cragen called to tell her that there was a situation. Apparently Elliot hadn't wanted to disturb her. Apparently Elliot decided not to pick up his cell and call her when he received the call from Cragen about a hostage situation. Apparently Elliot was an asshole.

Her hands were starting to hurt but she didn't care. Did he have any idea? _Punch_.

Andrew was charming, polite and understood when she apologized and told him that she had to leave. She'd been having a perfectly good night. It was the fourth date and she was kind of hoping to get laid. She knew he wanted it too. It had been a while and she knew he was utterly entranced by her, she knew that as soon as she mentioned the word coffee, he would be hard. Elliot ruined that little idea. _Punch._ He was a selfish son of a bitch.

By the time she got to the scene the swat team had turned up and she had no chance in hell of getting into the building. The building Elliot and the victim were currently in with an angry rapist looking for revenge after seven years of being locked up. He'd gone in without backup and no one had heard from him since, that was when Cragen had called.

She'd waited outside nervously, waiting for any news, freezing her ass off and wishing she'd worn something other than a dress, if she'd known she'd be outside for three hours maybe she would have chosen something a little warmer. She'd been worried then, not angry, worried. She feared for his life, she feared for her own life as she struggled to imagine one without him in it. After the third hour her heart literally stopped as she heard two loud gun shots, tears filled her eyes and her knees suddenly threatening to give out. She leant against the nearest parked car as the first tear fell, sure that at least one of the shots had hit her partner, she couldn't explain why but she just knew...

When the door opened and he slowly walked out closely followed by the victim she almost lost it completely. Moments later, after being congratulated by pretty much everyone he approached her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he'd asked.

"I...Cragen called." She knew that her eyes were glassy, that if he looked too closely he would've seen that she'd been crying.

"He shouldn't have bothered you."

"He...He was worried," she folded her arms, the cold wind blowing against her bare skin.

"Nothing to be worried about, I had it all under control. You should go back to your date-"

"You could've been-"

"It's fine," he cut her off. "It was nothing, really," he smiled.

"You ran in without any back up-"

"Come on Liv, you know what it's like when the adrenaline is buzzing..." he carried on speaking but she didn't hear it, all she saw was the look of excitement in his wide eyes. He'd enjoyed it? She'd been waiting outside, a complete nervous wreck, a freezing nervous wreck and he'd fucking enjoyed it? She knew that he wouldn't have been one hundred percent thrilled with the situation but she also knew that he fed off of the thrill of the chase, not always, just sometimes and she hated those times.

The whole journey back to the station he'd described in great detail how he'd avoided the gunman, hid the victim and he'd eventually overpowered the son of a bitch, then, then he explained that he wanted to get a confession out of the bastard so for an hour an half he sat on him and eventually got what he wanted. In the last few seconds the perp had grabbed Elliot's gun, but Elliot proudly explained to the uniformed officers that it had taken about three second to knock him out and get his gun back. He'd laughed as he'd explained that he'd had no idea there was a whole swat team outside and of course, if he had he would have brought the bastard out sooner.

It's funny to him. Funny.

He's an asshole, he's a selfish asshole and she promises herself that if he was in front of her now she wouldn't need that punch bag.

"You okay?"

She stops. She stays where she is because if she sees him she may just kill him.

"Liv?"

She takes a deep breath before turning to face him, her fists still clenched. He cocks his head to the side, he's never seen her like this before, she looks...a little pissed. "You okay?" he repeats.

"Kind of busy here," she turns her back to him. Bastard.

"I can see that," he walks until he's next to the punch bag and directly in her eye line. "What brought this on?" he smiles, mildly entertained and intrigued by her choice of workout.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." She's going to hit him, she's going to hit the reckless son of a bitch if he doesn't move in exactly three seconds.

"Something happen with your date-"

"Fuck you!" she spits as she thumps the punch bag. She watches as he takes a step back, as if she'd hit him instead of the only thing separating them.

"Excuse me?"

Well, he asked for it. "You are a selfish son of a bitch!" _Punch. _He looks mildly hurt and she's satisfied that she's done enough to get him to leave so she continues her hard thumps.

"Wanna elaborate on that?" he takes a step forward and holds the punch bag as she continues to pummel. She will not answer him, she refuses to, if he doesn't know she sure as hell isn't going to tell him. Bastard.

"Olivia?" he asks as her punches become more and more aggressive. "You're going to hurt yourself-"

"Fuck you." It's all she can manage, she's exhausted but she sure as hell isn't finished.

"What? That's it? That's all you're going to say to me? Fuck me?" he asks and the sound of his voice is grating on her. "I'll just guess whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to have done shall I? Real helpful Liv. I-" before he can finish his sentence his ass hits the floor. She hadn't exactly meant to hit him, perhaps he moved the punch bag, she doesn't really care.

"You run into a dangerous situation and leave us all waiting outside thinking you're hurt or worse and you walk out with a fucking grin on your face?" she's not shouting but she may as well be. He simply stares at her, still on his ass with wide eyes as she continues her rant. "I get that you're single now, and the whole super hero thing is a big turn on but here's the thing, you can't use it to get laid if you're dead you selfish asshole-"

She hits the floor before she even realises what's happened, the bastard moved quickly, swinging his leg and hitting the back of hers. She stares at him and sees red, he's fucking grinning. She launches herself at him, landing a good punch before he takes control and grabs her arms, rolling on top of her, preventing her from causing him and more damage.

"You're gonna hurt yourself," he knows she's going to kill him but he just can't help it.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!" she struggles, she's no match for his strength, she knows this but it won't stop her from trying.

He has never, ever seen her like this and as much as he'd like to let her go, he knows she'll kill him. "Calm down," he warns in a low tone as he straddles her stomach.

"Get. Off."

"When you calm down, I'll let you go-"

"Son of a-"

"That's not calm Olivia," he taunts, knowing that he's about two seconds away from a sexual harassment charge. "Now calm," he brings his lips to her ear, "down."

"You...you're hurting me," she tries, struggling against his hold of her arms.

"No I'm not." He knows he's not hurting her, if he was, she'd never tell him. "You're really this pissed about the fact that I didn't call you-"

"No, I'm pissed that you risked your life without thinking about anyone else," she doesn't want to admit to it but it's the truth.

"I didn't realise you were out there-"

"I'm not talking about me!" she lies, pushing against his grip. "I'm talking about your kids you asshole-"

"Still not calm," he tells her, watching as she closes her eyes and stops her struggle for just a few moments. "That's better."

"Fuck you."

"Liv," his expression softens. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...upset you."

"I'm not upset, I'm pissed off, now get off me I'm tired-" she pushes against his hold again.

"No."

"No?" she asks. "You think if I scream now and someone-"

"Everyone's gone."

Bastard.

"What the fuck do you want Elliot? What do you want me to do? Apologise for hitting you? Well I'm not sorry, you deserved it. You're not fucking superman."

"I know-" he starts.

"Then stop acting like you are! Asshole."

"I helped someone tonight-"

"You also almost got yourself killed, and what's worse you don't fucking care-"

"I do-"

"You don't! Don't bullshit me!" It's almost ironic, he's on top of her, he's keeping her in place and yet he's the one who's struggling to regain control. She's never been this mad at him before. "You know what, if you wanna get yourself killed go for it, I'm done. Get off of me Elliot or I swear to God-"

"That's not what I was doing, I was trying to help, what's wrong with getting off on a bit of adrenaline. You've done it hundreds of times-"

"No! It's about the intent, not the outcome Elliot – what is it midlife crisis? Thrill seeking? Some other bull shit?" They've never been this close for this long, she feels her temperature rise as he shifts on top of her. She thinks for a second that he's going to let her go and she almost feels sad.

"I...have just come out of a twenty year marriage," he speaks slowly. "I'm just...trying to find myself," he doesn't usually allow himself to be this honest and she can't help but find it amazing that he's straddling her, yet he's the vulnerable one.

"You're still an asshole," she knows she's a bitch. She watches as his expression changes and she knows he feels betrayed, he opens up to her and she responds with a dig. She's about to apologise when he starts.

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me?!"

"Yeah fuck you!" he yells, and suddenly they're both angry. He's still sitting on her in the middle of the fucking gym.

"Fuck you!" she spits, struggling against him. She wants to hit him again.

"Stop fucking moving!" he warns through gritted teeth. "Jesus."

"Fuck you!" she repeats, the pushes her hips up off of the ground with all her might, and like a cowboy on an untamed horse he loses his balance and falls towards her.

She takes her chance and rolls out from underneath him, quickly pushing herself up off of the ground.

"What do you wanna do Liv?" his anger used to scare her, but not now, not when she's so fucking angry herself. "You wanna hit me?" he taunts after pushing himself up off of the ground. "Give it your best shot."

She stares at him, her chest heaving. The arrogant son of a bitch thinks that she won't? She launches herself at him but he's quicker. He grabs her and turns her and within seconds her back is against his chest and he's got her arms crossed against her own chest, she's trapped again. "Get off of me!" she pulls against his hold and it makes her even angrier to know that the only way she'll get out of his grasp is if he chooses so.

"Make me," he whispers in her ear and she can't hide the chill than runs along her spine.

"Make you huh?" she asks. She kicks as hard as she can and in less than second she's free.

"Fuck!" he spits, clenching his fists as he struggles with the pain.

"So you're not superman after all?" she can't help but tease. She knows she's made a mistake as soon as he looks at her, she's seen the look before, never aimed at her, always perps and for the first time she's scared. She's pushed him too far.

Her back hits the wall with a hard thud and she can't move. He's against her, and she feels as though she's trapped between two walls, his chest is hard and unforgiving. She knows he's struggling to control his breathing, she knows that he cushioned the blow to make sure that he didn't hurt her and she knows that she went too far. The anger slowly dissolves as he pins her against the wall, just breathing, and suddenly she's sorry.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" he whispers, knowing that they've taken this too far. He's struggling to control his breathing, he feels her chest against his and knows that she is doing the same. His head rests between her shoulder and neck and he thanks God that he had enough control not to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he hears, it surprises the hell out of him. "You...you scared me...I thought you were dead," she finally admits and it's all so clear to him now. "I...I was just so mad that you didn't care-"

She freezes as he presses his lips against hers. Her heart beat begins to thump so loudly she's sure he can hear it. Within moments she's kissing him back, her legs are around his waist and she's lifting his shirt above his head. What the fuck is she doing?

What the fuck is he doing? He knows it's wrong but he can't stop, he runs his hands along her perfect arms and entwines his fingers with hers. He grows even harder as she moans into his mouth, her tongue tracing his bottom lip before plunging into his mouth. Fucking hell, he can't control his heart beat and he's pretty sure that he's about to keel over but fuck, he'll die a happy man.

**

He'd listened to them fighting before, he wasn't too worried. It was the silence that worried him. It had been exactly fifteen minutes since his detectives were maturely telling each other to fuck themselves and although he'd decided to leave them to it, he was starting to get worried. He knew Elliot would never harm Olivia but there was every chance she had harmed him, he'd seen how angry she was when he walked out of the building without a care in the world. He slowly travelled towards the gym, hoping he'd find his two detectives talking it out.

"Elliot! Olivia! You two okay?" he called.

**

They freeze.

Elliot tears his lips away from Olivia's, turning to the source of the noise. Olivia struggles to catch her breath as she tightens her legs around his waist, praying that her captain isn't as close as he sounds.

"Fine Cap!" Elliot calls, struggling to sound fine when he was anything but. His heart is racing, his trousers are around his ankles and his hard cock is buried deep inside of her, having entered her for the first time exactly six minutes ago.

"Olivia?!"

"Uh. Fine Captain..." she can barely breathe.

"You sure? I don't have to come down there an separate you two?!" he calls, sounded just a little bit closer than before.

"No!"

"No Cap!"

Shit.

"Uh, no Cap, that's okay...we're okay!" Elliot calls, hoping to sound less like he's doing something, or someone, he shouldn't.

"Okay well I'll leave you two to thrash it out." And with that, he's gone. They hear the hallway door close behind him and their hearts begin to beat again.

"Fuck..." she closes her eyes. What is she doing? What the fuck is she doing?

"Stop thinking," he whispers, thrusting into her again. "Just feel..." he feels her hesitation, so he slowly pulls out before pushing back into her again.

"Jesus," she tightens her grip on his shoulders and moves against him, her lips finding his neck as he moves inside of her. He knows it's wrong, he knows the last thing in the world that he should be doing is fucking his partner against the precinct wall but he's too far gone to stop now. He doesn't want to stop, he's never felt so alive in his whole life.

"Oh God," she breathes as he slips in and out of her. She clings to him, her arms around his neck as he begins to lose control. She gasps as he growls into her ear, pulling out of her completely before he enters her again.

"Fuck," he groans as he sinks into her, she's so perfect, so tight.

"Mmmm..."

He knows she's close, his lips find hers and he quickens his thrusts, swallowing her moans as she tightens her grip, using her legs to pull him impossibly closer.

She comes and seconds later he follows, as he heartbeat starts to regulate she opens her eyes. His head rests on her shoulder and he's still inside of her. They both take deeps, almost unable to believe what they've just done. They've fucked, in the station, against a wall...It's not the way either of them had ever imagined their first time.

"El..." she starts, unsure of what else to say.

"You okay?" he asks, still out of breath, unable to look at her just yet so he keeps his head where it is.

"Yeah...you?" Jesus, he's still inside of her and they're making small talk.

"Yeah."

"I should..." she starts to shift against him.

"No," he lifts his head. "Not yet, not yet okay?" he knows as well as she does, as soon as he lets her go, they'll fuck it up, one of them will do something and the other one will get hurt and he's not ready. Not yet.

"Okay," she whispers, placing a soft kiss against the side of his head. "Okay."

**This was a new style for me, I'd LOVEE to know what you think!! please review x x x**


End file.
